Devil in Disguise
by KiNGSPaM1
Summary: Harry is raised to be Rias' knight if he is needed, but she doesn't know. Going to Hogwarts with knowledge, Lordship and finding the Hallows. Not the best at summaries
1. Prologue

**Devil in Disguise**

 ** _Prologue_**

 ** _I do not own Harry Potter or High school DxD_**

There were once three brothers who were travelling along a lonely, winding road at twilight. In time, the brothers reached a river too deep to wade through and too dangerous to swim across. However, these brothers were learned in the magical arts, and so they simply waved their wands and a bridge appear across the treacherous water. They were halfway across it when they found their way blocked by a hooded figure.

And death spoke to them. He was angry that he had been cheated out of three new victims, for travellers usually drowned in the river. But death was cunning. He pretended to congratulate the three brothers upon their magic, and said that each had earned a prize for having been clever enough to evade him.

So the oldest brother, who was a combative man, asked for a wand more powerful than any in existence: a wand that must always win duels for its owner, a wand worthy of a wizard who had conquered death! So Death crossed to an elder tree on the banks of the river, fashioned a wand from a branch that hung there, and gave it to the oldest brother.

Then the second brother, who was an arrogant man, decided that he wanted to humiliate Death still further, and asked for the power to recall others from Death. So death picked up a stone from the riverbank and gave it to the second brother and told him that the stone would have the power to bring back the dead.

And then Death asked the third and youngest brother what he would like. The youngest brother was the humblest and also the wisest of the brothers, and he did not trust Death. So he asked for something that would enable him to go forth from that place without being followed by Death. And Death, most unwillingly, handed over his own Cloak of Invisibility.

Then Death stood aside and allowed the three brothers to continue on their way and they did so, talking with wonder of the adventure they had had, and admiring Death's gifts.

In due course the brothers separated, each for his own destination.

The first brother travelled on for a week or more, and reaching a distant village, he sought out a fellow wizard with whom he had a quarrel. Naturally, with the Elder Wand as his weapon, he could not fail to win the duel that followed. Leaving his enemy dead upon the floor, the oldest brother proceeded to an inn, where he boasted loudly of the powerful wand he had snatched from Death himself, and of how it made him invincible.

That very night, another wizard crept upon the oldest brother as he lay, wine-sodden, upon his bed. The thief took the wand and, for good measure, slit the oldest brother's throat. And so Death took the first brother for his own.

Meanwhile, the second brother journeyed to his own home, where he lived alone. Here he took out the stone that had the power to recall the dead, and turned it thrice in his hand. To his amazement and his delight, the figure of the girl he had once hoped to marry before her untimely death appeared at once before him.

Yet she was silent and cold, separated from him as through by a veil, though she had returned to the mortal world, she did not truly belong there and suffered. Finally, the second brother, driven mad with hopeless longing, killed himself so as truly to join her. And so Death took the second brother for his own.

But though Death searched for the third brother for many years, he was never able to find him. It was only when he had attained a great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. And then he greeted Death as an old friend, and went with him gladly, and, equals, they departed this life.

Many people throughout the world believe that this story is just that, a story. However, there are some that believe it to be true. No matter what believe people believe that would be wrong for the story is real but the story is much older and the three items are something else, something stronger and the items are redemption for one family, the Peverell family.

The Peverell family was once a devil clan form the underworld however during their reign has one of the strongest families and their close ties to the Four Great Satans of old but were thrown from the position and exiled from the underworld for the thefts of the three pieces 'given' by death to the three brothers. The Four Great Satans were angered that someone would steal not one but three artefacts created by the Ophis and the Great Red, they feared that the family would turn on them and try to destroy hierarchy of the underworld and then use that power to great a war that would destroy any remaining devils and turn power over to the heavens. What they didn't know however was by exiling them would be the beginning of a war that wouldn't come for several more centuries, the war would cost the lives of many, many devils but also the lives of the Four Great Satans and God himself. One factor they didn't realise was that the artefacts weren't as powerful as they were made out to be when they are united they only increase the strengths of the user and multiplying their prowess as well as their life.

When the family was exiled to the world above they already knew about some magic but they learnt more and more and knew that the best way for control was to use a wand. The Peverell's entered the political landscape at the time has a minor house however they were experts in combat, sword and wand alike, and had joined in marriage over the years with many higher ranking officials and houses.

They joined with the Houses Potter and Black when they invaded Britain in the name of Julius Caesar and Rome in 55BC. When order had settled in Britain the Houses of Potter, Black and the newly created house of Peverell had managed to control the mundane and the magical people. Their legacies would last until the modern day where the Potters would be befallen to one heir, the house of Black would have a dark legacy attached to the name and the Peverell's would be all but forgotten to many people but a few, mainly Historians and members of the House of Potter where their last true born Peverell would marry into. The house would stay in Britain even after Roman Empire had left but they would still commit troops to the cause of Rome.

When the Pendragon family became the rulers of Britain they had members from the three families attend to the court to help rule the people because the families were still well respected.

The creation of the round table was a the building blocks of the modern magical realm in Britain with thirteen members of the strongest magically families including the Potters, The Blacks, The Peverell's, The Longbottom's, The Bones' and several more. These families were named Most Ancient and Most Nobles Houses and they would create the laws that witches and wizards would follow to allow themselves to be safe from the hands of nobles and peasants alike who would try to harm them just for their gift of magic.

The great clans of the underworld would always remember the house of Peverell but would forget why they were exiled but the one thing they would remember of the exiled family would be that if they managed to collect the artefacts they had sworn to return to the underworld then many families would rush to them to try and gain the power that the name Peverell would gain. But for one family they would be the first to have any advantage from the family for there was a marriage contract between the families that would rewrite any existing contracts written after the fact.

Throughout the years following the round table and the creation of more families the wizards court was established allowing other families to be allowed a say the governing the country and being given titles that would better the position of families such as The Magical House of, Noble House of, Ancient House of, Ancient and Noble House of, Ancient and Most Noble House of, and for the select few families which qualify the title of; The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of. Many of the older families would gain positions within the mundane world as well, the Blacks would gain the title of Viscount Black they would of been given a higher title however they have been known to be a little too violent and many other families had declared that if they gained a higher position they would of incited a civil war within the communities, magical and mundane, the Peverell's would gain the Earl or Count title due to their help towards peace in conflicts within Britain. The Potters would be one of a few families across the globe to gain the title of Duke for their actions in creating not one but two empires and the lengths they go to in order preserve peace and reduce the death toll gain in conquering many countries in order to expand not only the Roman Empire but also later the British Empire.

The education was normally taught between master and apprentice or between family members however in the late 9th century and early 10th century four very gifted magical came together from all other the British isles and from different worlds of life and with different beliefs however, they all shared one thing in common the need to teach children in the magical arts, they were Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin. They built a castle and turned it into a school one that would become famous over time for its knowledge, the fact that it has never fallen into the control of someone who would be able to harm the students ergo the wider British community, and it would also become known for the large amount if pureblood supporters and radicals.

Throughout history many people have come from the Hogwarts and have made become famous for various reasons. Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody has become a famous auror for his feats during Britain's first wizarding war also known has the blood war. Albus Dumbledore became famous for his skill in transfiguration and him defeating Gellert Grindlewald the Dark Lord running around alongside Nazi Germany, a man known in some circles for processing the Elder Wand however when Albus tried to use the wand he realised that the wand Grindlewald used was his original and that he must of hid the Elder Wand somewhere and for some reason.

In 1981 a wizard named the greatest Dark Lord and had declared war and started the Blood War was vanquished by a boy that was only fifteen months old and had been protected by his grandmother who died to save him. When he was defeated the British community hailed the boy a Hero, the boy-who-lived. His parents had arrived shortly after the explosion from the magical backlash had destroyed part of the house in Lancaster. The boy was Neville Longbottom 15 month child saviour.

While many people were celebrating a family in the small village in Godrics Hollow, in Wales, was betrayed by their best friend Peter Pettigrew who had been the secret keeper for the fidelius charm. A team of radicals still intent to see the destruction of the muggles or the mundane's asked him where the family had been staying so the four members of the terrorist organisation known as Death Eaters, Bellatrix, Rudolphus, Rabastian Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew had attacked the House containing James and Lily Potter and would of had their three year old son with them but an old friend of the Potter's had been asked to look after their son just for the night so the boy was out. The team had entered the house but had been quick to engage the couple who, if someone to look at it properly were already waiting for them, it was a hard but quick fight resulting in the death of Peter Pettigrew and Rabastian Lestrange from the Death Eaters and both James and Lily Potter. Their child Hadrian James Potter was left to the care of Zeoticus Gremory, the Head of the House of Gremory, who decided that he would raise him alongside his daughter, Rias Gremory, and would train him to be his daughters future knight if needed as well as help him find the Deathly Hallows, which he already had one in the Potter family Clock of Invisibility.

\--

 **The tale of three brothers at the start came straight from my copy of _'The Tales of Beedle the Bard'_**

 **Rias Gremory will be three years younger than Harry making her the same age as Neville.**

 **I will try to get the first chapter out as soon as possible**


	2. The Trial

**Devil in Disguise**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or High school DxD**

\--

After the deaths of the Potter adults, the Wizengamot formerly known as the wizards court was convened and many trails were held including one Sirius Orion Black the best friend to the Potter male and unknown to most the God Father to baby Harry. Many people would not like him to retrieve a trail each for their own nefarious plots, the elder Malfoy because he assumes that his son would become the next Head of House Black which would allow him to use the money and position that comes with the family to further his cause as well as his masters cause, which wouldn't work out to the fact that Sirius had named an heir for such instances and it was not his son. Albus Dumbledore didn't want Sirius to gain a trail because it might put some pressure onto him as for the fact that he cast the fidelius for the Potters and he would of known that he was not responsible for the crimes he is being trailed for and the fact that he could use this to gain access to the Potter seat and all the obscure books within the vault as well as the chance to seize the Potter invisibility cloak which he believes could be the third Hallow. The only reason for this trail was because it was called for by the person currently sitting in the Potter seat Zeoticus Gremory.

When Sirius was dragged through to the court room, many of the lords and ladies in attendance who resided on the light glared at the man while many on the dark side of the room tried and most succeeded in suppressing a smirk and the failure of the ministry.

"I'm INNOCENT! I never betrayed my friends, I would never betray-"

"Order!. Order!." Bellowed Barty Crouch Senior whilst banging on his gravel, and preventing Sirius from continuing.

"Trail on the 3rd November 2000 for the offences of knowingly and willingly betraying the Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter to the Dark Lord, willingly being a member of the terrorist organisation known as Death Eaters, assisting in the Deaths of the Lord and Lady of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, assisting in the death of Peter Pettigrew and finally attempting to overthrow the ministry, by Sirius Orion Black III"

Whispers had begun to spread throughout the chamber quicker the more Crouch spoke on

"Interrogators: Millicent Bagnold, Minister for Magic, Bartemius Crouch Sr, Head of the Department of the Magical Law Enforcement and Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore, Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump."

Before the trial could go any further the proceedings were interrupted by Sirius himself

"I demand the use of Veritiserum"

Gasps were heard all through the court room and it was definitely a surprise when the people heard of his request and it made many people believe that he was either stupid or he is innocent like he had protested when he was dragged in front of the court.

"There is no need for Veritiserum, for we have evidence and witnesses that claim you were the Potters secret keeper and-"

Barty Crouch was shut off by a surprising voice especially to those who know of Sirius' past.

"Regardless of the evidence you have Mister Crouch, he has a right to request the use of Veritiserum" – mutterings could be heard especially by those in the darker families about him being a pureblood – " and even if he is a pureblood, it can be given to him if he willingly excepts this and it will be given to him because he is still a member of the House of Black and he is still proclaimed to be Heir Black so you can give him the serum or I will call for its use"

After that statement many people were surprised that Sirius was not defended by Arcturus Black himself but also the fact that he, Sirius, was heir Black even after his mother apparently cast him from the family.

"I will also call for the use if needed" shouted Zeoticus; once again bring surprised gasps from those in attendance

"He betrayed the people who entrusted you with their son, why would you allow this guilty man to attempt to gain his freedom and if ever did become free why support him unless you are also a part of this scheme to hand of over a young boy, I was told that he was the Potter secret keeper by James himself."

"Well, Chief Warlock, I don't support a guilty man, I only support an innocent man and I believe you know this, for I have evidence stating that you were the one to perform the fidelius charm over the cottage used by the potter family to hide, I also have other evidence which claims his innocence but I will allow you to perform this farce of a trail."

People were shocked for different reason many people were support Dumbledore were outraged that someone would claim that he was lying, and those that supported the Dark Lord were surprised that anyone especially the regent of a light sided family such as the Potter's would ever go against the proclaimed Lord of Light and those with a NEWT in Charms know what was implied within the statements of both Dumbledore and Zeoticus, they knew that if Sirius was the secret keeper that Dumbledore wouldn't of needed to be told of the fact for he would be the one who would of appointed Sirius has the keeper during the charm work. They also knew if Sirius was not the keeper then they start to wonder what Dumbledore was up to by trying to imprison an innocent man an heir at that.

\--

When Dumbledore heard that his man, a man he knew to be a prominent man in Japan, a country without any ties to the ICW for the acts they allowed during the second world war and the great war with Grindlewald, comment on the fact he was the wizard that created the fidelius charm for the charm he wanted to shout out at the man and demand how he knew about that small fact but he decided against that and look around the Wizengamot chamber.

From his position at the front of the room he could see all of the lords and ladies of ancient, Noble and Ancient and Noble Houses without much head movement but the older and more powerful Houses he had to actually start to move his head and at the very top of the room the ones closer to the portrait of Rome and the portrait of King Arthur and the round table he saw the two banes of his existence at this point. Lord Arcturus Black 3rd the head of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black and Zeoticus Gremory the Regent Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. How he ever became the Regent Lord he would never know but what he did know was that he was also the guardian of the Potter boy. Dumbledore knew when he first met the boy that he would be powerful and ever since he kept an eye on the child, so when the boy was ready, whenever that time came then him, Albus Dumbledore the Leader of the Light, could train the boy to be useful in fighting the Darkness that he knew was coming to the isles and with the Longbottom Heir he could help fight the continuing threat of the Darkness within Europe.

"Very well, Director! Apply the serum; let us judge the man for ourselves"

As the words left his mouth he knew that the court would find him innocent, he knew he wasn't an evil person, he knew Sirius was innocent but he couldn't allow the rest of the Black family those that Sirius would turn to, to help him raise Harry if he got custody of the boy, to gain another pawn or another Bellatrix, a witch which many believed to have fallen deeply into the Dark Arts and lost her mind. Even if he didn't want to imprison him he would imprison him if that meant that the Darkness didn't grow. Albus would of continued thinking on his shame but Sirius' monotone words brought him back to reality.

"Sirius Orion Black III"

"What is your relation to the elder Potters?"

"I was the best friend and brother in all but blood to James and to Lily I was close friend willing to her complain about James and his pranking ways and any other concerns she might have had"

"Did you betray them?"

"Yes" – before he could continue gasps were heard all around the courtroom- "and no"

"What do you mean when you say yes and no it is either one or the other?"

"I was supposed to be the secret keeper but I brought to their attention that they shouldn't use me because I would have been the most obvious choice so in the dead of night a week before the tragic night we swapped the keepers from me to Peter, we never know that he would betray us, we never checked that he wasn't wearing the dark mark, we always knew there was a traitor amongst our ranks but foolishly we believe it to be another."

"Who do you think was the traitor amongst your ranks and why?"

"Remus John Lupin and because we believed he may have fallen to the beast within him like so many others have before him"

"Apply the antidote." They waited a minute for the antidote to work and for him to return from his glossy eyed state.

"Sirius Orion Black we have heard your defence, we have come to the conclusion that you are innocent so. On behalf of the Ministry of Magic for Great Britain and its people we hereby declare you innocent of all charges, for the inconvenience you have suffered being within our custody you will be compensated 50,000 galleons as compensation. We will be having a break and will reconvene in one hour to discuss the placement of the young Potter Heir, dismissed."

With that Sirius was unchained from the prisoners chair and the crowds all around began descending towards the exit. Those who knew Sirius greeted him and apologised for believing that had committed the crimes he was accused of.

When Arcturus and Zeoticus reached him most people had left or had stepped away from the Arcturus and due to his status has the Regent Lord they backed away from Zeoticus because they knew that he could cause problems for him with the little power he had over the Potter family and estates.

"Grandfather, how have you been? It's been awhile"

"Ah Sirius glad to have you safe and away from Azkaban, come we have lots to discuss and so little time, I don't know if you have met but just in case you haven't this is Zeoticus Gremory and friend of the elder Potters. He has been looking after your godson for you on the orders of the Potters"

With that he swept out of the room with both gentlemen following closely behind and within no time they had reached the entrance hall to the ministry and the hall of floo's as its commonly referred to due tot eh vast number of floo's on either side of the hall with the black marble occasionally flashing green when a fire threw out a body after it had been used, during a busy day the black and gold that would normally be seen around the room would be green due tot eh constant use of the fires. The floo's were designed especially for the British Ministry with the flames and the powder being administered automatically from the use of a specially designed ward created by a small group of people consisting from the Black, Potter and Peverell families and their vassals also known as their banner man, groups of people who take orders from no one but their lords and their families after they are sworn to do no damage the family in question unless they have been told to prevent the family from creating a war with the muggles or they kill innocent witches and wizards for the pleasure.

Once they got to the hall they were informed by Arcturus to call out for Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, as they entered they noticed a the sounds of a what sounded like people arguing but in hushed whispers, as they walked out enterance hall wehere they were depositied and into a hall wider than most people would expect from a house which looks small on the outside. Sirius noticed that the house hadn't changed much from his younger years before he had left to live with his Aunt, Dorea Potter nee Black and the Pottery, the place where many believe that is the Ancestral home which was an elaborate guise created by the Potter family back in the early twelfth century after an attempt on the lives of the Heads of the Big Three of Europe, and attempt to bring war between the Roman Empire and Britain. The Roman Empire ended for the muggles in 476 AD but the magical side of the Empire stayed strong but in the background where they believed it would be easier to operate away from muggle interference to accomplish this the nobility had spread out across Europe and even when they had joined other ministries they would always be welcome back in the Roman Senate and the senate moved along with the twelfith legion following the heart of the west and the eternal fire of Rome and in the current day and age they both reside in United States of America and out of the interference of Magical Congregation of the United States of America or MACUSA for short, the Senate is located in a small state called New Rome which is hidden just outside of San Francisco. The reason for the constant change of location for the senate would be down to the fact of the gods of the Greco-Roman Pantheon. Unlike most pantheons they tied their existence to the Heart of the West and as long as the flame exists than so do the gods. The only gods that still exist would be the gods where they have followers to worship them but there are some where their greater beings are dead such as Christianity for their God is dead alongside their Great Devils, their evil personified.

Sirius knew about the gods even if he wasn't the Head of House because James' father Charlus believed him to be ready after his seventh year but made sure to swear him to secrecy to be sure. The closer they got to the kitchen the louder the voices got but they were still muffled when they were directly outside the door. Once the door was opened silence befell the room.

Walburga Black was a slim woman, standing around 5ft 9 with greying black hair and with a small amount of wrinkles despite her age of 56 she looked in her mid forties. Next to her sat Orion Black, a man the common people believed to have been killed a couple years earlier around the same time as his youngest son Regulus, but was saved by Charlus and Dorea Potter another couple who the British believed to have been killed by the Dark Lord, but in reality the eldest couple as well as the Orion moved to the Ancestral homes located in Europe, both of which were built near each other in Germany when the families were still prominent nobles of Rome, the Potter's Ancestral Home was built in the 'Old World' commonly known has Greece, they found built there castle near the foot of Mount Olympus a top an intersection of three ley lines, normal manors and castles are only built atop one ley line with Hogwarts being the exception to the normal rule having been built atop two ley lines, the Blacks had built there castle on another intersection of three ley lines but far in the West on the border of Gallia and Hispania known as France and Spain yet it sits more on the Spanish side and out of the French border so they have a position in the Spanish Ministry and not the French. Potter Castle being protected just by the wards and the ley lines would be impossible to breech due to the surge in magic flowing through the area but the locals claim that the gods that sit upon Olympus protect the family and have been named the Sentinel of the Old World and the East.

Charlus and Dorea Potter after they 'Death' took it upon themselves to move to New Rome and become their voice upon the Senate and to try and guide Rome to a prosperous future but they know that Rome isn't a place for raising a child and trust that Sirius, the Blacks and anyone else would follow the old alliances of the family and would not try to use the Potter name for their own endeavours.

Sirius took a seat across from both of his parents, normally he would refuse to but he owes this to Arcturus for what he did for him and so he would sit down and be quiet and hear him out.

\--

Zeoticus knew that when he created the marriage contract between the house of Gremory and the Phenix Clan there would be a chance of his daughter hating him and a chance that this could go wrong he had seen what type of person Riser was at just a young age and knew he could get worst but at the time he saw that he had no other choice especially with the Phenix Clan trying to unite other families against his and that the contract was the best way to prevent the deaths of many. He had always hoped that there was another chance apart from a rating game and now he has a chance to do so and with another Clan, a Clan which would be wanted by many and if it is done right powerful clan not just politically but in strength. He knew it was foolish of him to hope that his ward would unite the relics of Death and regain the title of Master of Death that is renowned and respected throughout the underworld even now he just hoped Rias and Harry would get a long if he was able to care for the boy in the near future, even if he wasn't being looked after by him he would still keep in touch and help the boy find the pieces when he was ready.

When he was first asked to look after the boy he and his wife were delighted but confused because when they were asked James and Lily looked grim, and slightly afraid at what they were about to do, looking back to that night he could remember Lily saying good bye to her son and telling him that she may never see him again but she will always love him. He remembers the pain that she wore upon her face when he asked when they expect their child back. Zeoticus watched over the boy and was shocked when he heard that the boy's parents were killed. When Zeoticus was told he was also informed to head to Gringotts to take up the mantel of Regent Lord even if it was temporarily, he knew what doing so would mean, but he also knew that he could help the child even more from the position he knew that he would gain little power for so much work that had to be done but he looked over the pros and cons and came to the conclusion that it was worth it, that being around little Hadrian that with his slightly tinted dark red hair and the looks of an aristocrat even at three years old would be a positive thing even in the gloomy atmosphere of the underworld.

Zeoticus first met Arcturus within the Wizengamot at first he was shocked at the amount of power the 'The Big Three of Europe' had and that he was a regent for one of them was astounding, even if wasn't lying to himself he enjoyed having a slither of that power, but he knew that he wasn't able to do much with it and he would have to give it up on the boys eleventh birthday. When he was informed that he was going to have lunch with the Lord Black he knew, once again, that he had no choice in the matter that it was an order from someone with more power than he.

Arriving at Grimmauld place being told it wasn't the official ancestral home was shocking him into silence for the umpteenth time that day. Once in the kitchen he decided to play it safe and sat next to Sirius, a man he knew the most about in the room.

"Greetings, and thank you for coming on short notice" Arcturus spoke to the Orion and Walburga on his right hand side from the head of the table.

"I know I pronounced you heir black earlier Sirius" – he was prevented from continuing by protests from Walburga but she was silenced by a glare from the man – "but it was a facade for I needed you to help look after your godson and my heir"

Sirius was shocked that Hadrian or Harry as he was commonly known as was named Heir Black and for reasons he did not know

"Why? Why him? He is a Potter and a half blood I thought you would be against such a decision and why not name Narcissa's son the heir he is closely related."

"Just because he is a Potter doesn't make him unless a contender for the heir position, and for your information a union between a Potter and a Black has never produced a squib as well as a Peverell and a Black and the same for a Potter and a Peverell marriages that's way you will see many interlocking marriages between the three houses. It's said that he ancient Greek goddess of Magic blessed a Potter and all of his descendants to be powerful and History shows us that there have been many powerful Potters specialising in many areas but most favourite light and dark magic as well as transfiguration. The same was said about the Blacks but with Roman goddess of Magic Trivia. The final point is that Lily Potter nee Evans was not the mother of little Hadrian, we were informed that she was cursed to be barren but only found out after they married but luckily they loved someone else, most people know that James was going to get married again to carry the Peverell family name but no one knew who the witch was bar from them three and now us and to prove it here is a blood test and identification of Hadrian James Potter."

With that Arcturus showed Sirius and Zeoticus the document and what they found surprised them especially the name of his mother.

\--

Before the hour was up Lords and Ladies had re-entered the chamber ready to hear the will of the Potter's and to sort out the proceedings of the Potter Heir. Sirius decided to join the visitors galley with the other spectators and the media, all whom were waiting for a glimpse at the young boy and to know where the boy would go, if the light side would gain his placement, if a neutral house would gain the honour or if a dark family gained custody of the young heir all were waiting for the tremendous moment, a moment that could change the lives of many and may even change the future. A light favoured Harry could mean that many of the old traditions that not only the Potter's keep to but also the dark side could be jeopardy. A dark aligned Harry could mean that muggleborns may be in danger not just from his hate and wrath but also from any laws he could help pass. Some people realised that the best way for Harry to be raised would be with any other Potter members if there was any or with a neutral house because of the traditions and the magic's that the old families use but wouldn't restrict the usage of the rarer magic's and the unknown magic's around Britain, but a grey Harry would also help to bring change to the Wizarding world and to help bring it into the twenty first century alongside the muggle world.

"We are gathered here this evening to hear the Last Will and Testament of Lord James Charlus Potter and his wife Lady Lily Marie Potter nee Evans."

 _I, Lord James Charlus Potter and I, Lily Marie Potter, hereby proclaim this to be my final will and testament, I hereby proclaim all others before the 30th October 1981 null and void._

 _If we are killed at our home in Godrics Hollow then we were betrayed by our secret keeper Peter Pettigrew, we knew this attack was happening but it was too late for us to do anything permanently, we secured our vaults at Gringotts and closed our family estates ready for the attempt on our lives. We have an informant within the inner circle of the Dark Lord, if they are still free all the information needed is located within the vault set up for you. Look after our son for us._

 _To Remus John Lupin, we are sorry for doubting your loyalties old friend. We give to you 1,000,000 galleons and your parent's house which you were forced to sell. My family brought it from you help you with your struggles for we knew you didn't accept charity, help our son and thank you for your support Moony._

 _To Sirius Orion Black, Padfoot, we give to you 1,000,000 galleons and my motorbike you always ogled when you came around. Please look after our godson we have a chest for you in the family vault for you to collect._

 _To Zeoticus Gremory, surprised that you're mentioned? Well don't be. We know of the secrets between our two families and we hope that you will help guide our son and heir to be able to fulfil our destiny and help him conquer what has never been done before, help him bring the Potter and Peverell name to glory wants more._

 _To Andromeda Tonks, we hope that you can be around our son to train him in areas where your daughter is currently specialising, we don't know how much of the talent he has but no matter how much I help you and your family can help him._

 _To Our Son, Hadrian we leave you with our titles, lands, monies and anything and everything we have left. We hope that Zeoticus will raise you alongside his daughter if he is unable to we wish that Sirius is able to. If either are unable to do so we hope the Bones, Greengrass or our friends in the senate are able to look after you._

 _Under no circumstance is he ever to end up with Lily's muggles relatives, no matter who proclaims them sufficient enough._

 _Death is the Last Enemy that shall be conquered._

 _Ad Victoriam_

\--

 _ **Ad Victoriam-** To victory_

 _I have made the ICW much like the EU with regards of its power and the law there will also be a magical UN with every magical country being represented_

 _I am looking for a Beta for this story so if anyone is wishing to be it please message me and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible._

 _I apologise that this is out later than expected, but I needed to rewrite the plan for this story slightly. I have been working on another story._

 _I have recently got a promotion in work so I have been training a lot recently and haven't had the time to work on this story much._

 _I have made a small change in the date in the prologue_

 _Thank you_


	3. AN

**AN:**

My previous computer broke and I lost the original plans for my stories but now that I have a new computer, I will be continuing my stories, or I will be rewriting them.

Continuing:

The Devil in Disguise

Discontinuing:

The champion of the big three

Rewriting:

The Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose

Champion of Hestia, Hera and Hades

I'm rewriting the Dragon, The Wolf and the Winter Rose due to the messages I have received concerning the plotline and the characters are too 'similar' to Here Be Dragons by fadedaura, and the new plan that I have decided to go with doesn't include Charles and Selena. When I have come up with the changes, I will post the first chapter while keeping the old story up and then it will be removed once I get up to posting more chapters of the story.

Champion if Hestia, Hera and Hades, is being rewritten because I feel that it needs editing and altering to improve the plan that I have come up for this story.

The champion of the big three is being scrapped because I have decided that the story, I wanted to write couldn't be done probably with the stage I had set up.

The devil in disguise will be continued but it won't be at the top of my priority right now.

Until next time

KiNGSPaM1


End file.
